A game system having a plurality of display mechanisms is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-53038. This game system includes a first display for displaying a first game world and second display for displaying a second game world. While a player character is located in the first game world, the player character is displayed on the first display. While a player character is located in the second game world, the player character is displayed on the second display.
There have been game systems in which a plurality of players operate a plurality of player characters. In such game systems, players play a game influencing each other through cooperation or battle, thereby increasing the game entertainment value.
The game system disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-53038 basically assumes that only one player plays a game. No consideration is given to applying the game system to a case where a plurality of player characters appear.
Therefore, a feature of the present exemplary embodiments is to provide a game system with a high entertainment value and having a plurality of displays, wherein a plurality of player characters are controlled by a plurality of players, and a game program for such a game system.
The present exemplary embodiments have the following features to attain the feature mentioned above.
A first aspect of the present exemplary embodiments is directed to a game system (game system 10; hereinafter, a term(s) in parentheses indicate(s) the corresponding component(s) in the embodiment described further below) to be played by a plurality of players. This game system includes a plurality of operating mechanisms (operation switches 36 provided to each of game machines 30a through 30d) provided to the players, a plurality of individual displays (LCD 35 provided to each of the game machines 30a through 30d) provided to the players, and a common display (television monitor 60) commonly provided to the players. In this game system, a plurality of player characters (player characters 110a through 110d) appear on game maps, and these player characters are controlled by each corresponding player operating each corresponding operating mechanism. The game system includes: first game map data storage devices (DVD 50 and RAM 22) which include locations for storing data for displaying a first game map (ground map 100); second game map data storage devices (DVD 50 and RAM 32) which include locations for storing data for displaying at least one second game map (dungeon map 200, house map, or castle map); inter-game-map movement processing control mechanism (CPU 21 executing steps S107, S109, S113, and S115) which moves the player characters individually between the first game map and the second game map upon satisfaction of a predetermined condition; common display control mean mechanism (CPU 21 executing steps S139 and S147) which displays player characters located on the first game map and at least a part of the first game map on the common display; and individual display control mechanism (CPU 31 executing steps S217 and S221) which controls the display of a player character located on the second game map and at least a part of the second game map on the individual display provided to a player operating the player character located on the second game map. Note that the number of common displays provided is typically one. Also, in general, the second game map is different from the first game map.
Each player character is controlled by each of the plurality of players operating each operating mechanism. Also, individual displays are provided for each player. The player character located on the first game map is displayed on the common display, while the player character located on the second game map is displayed on the individual display of the player operating that player character.
According to the first aspect, it is possible to provide a game with a high entertainment value in which a plurality of player characters can appear and disappear among a plurality of displays. Also, the first game map displayed on the common display and the second game map displayed on the individual displays are provided. The player character that has been displayed on the common display can disappear therefrom and then appear on the individual displays, and the player character that has been displayed on the individual display can disappear therefrom and then appear on the common display. This makes the player feel as if his or her player character is moving among the game maps. Also, with an individual display being provided for each player, each player character can freely move among the game maps.
In a second aspect, the first game map and the second game map each include at least one connecting point (dungeon entrances 130a and 130b, house entrance 130c, castle entrance 130d, or ground-map entrance 230a). The connecting point (dungeon entrances 130a and 130b, house entrance 130c, or castle entrance 130d) of the first game map corresponding to a predetermined point (ground-map entrance 230a, dungeon-map coordinates (X1, Y1), ground-map entrance X, or ground-map entrance Y) on the second game map and the connecting point (ground-map entrance 230a, ground-map entrance X, or ground-map entrance Y) of the second game map corresponding to a predetermined point (dungeon entrances 130a, house entrance 130c, or castle entrance 130d) on the first game map (FIG. 7). Upon arrival of the player character at the connecting point on the first game map, the inter-game-map movement control mechanism moves the player character to the predetermined point on the second game map corresponding to the connecting point (CPU 21 executing steps S107 and S109). Also, upon arrival of the player character at the connecting point on the second game map, the inter-game-map movement control mechanism moves the player character to the predetermined point on the first game map corresponding to the connecting point (CPU 21 executing steps S113 and S115). The connecting point is a point upon arrival at which the player character moves to another game map (a point as an entrance to anther game map).
According to the second aspect, upon arrival at the connecting point, the player character moves to another game map. This clarifies the condition on which the player character moves, thereby facilitating the progress of the game.
In a third aspect, the second game map data storage device stores a plurality of said second game maps (dungeon map 200, house map, and castle map). The connecting point on the first game map corresponds to a predetermined point on any one of the plurality of said second game maps (FIG. 7).
According to the third aspect, upon arrival at a connecting point on the first game map, the player character does not always move to the same single second game map. Upon arrival at one connecting point, the player character moves to a point on one second game map, but upon arrival at another connecting point, the player character moves to a point on another second game map. With this, it is possible to provide a game with a high entertainment value.
In a fourth aspect, the second game map data storage location stores a plurality of said second game maps a dungeon map, house map, and castle map). Based on a second game map on which a player character is located, the individual display control mechanism selects, from the plurality of said second game maps, the second game map on which the player character is located, and causes the selected second game map to be displayed on the individual display provided to a player who operates the player character located on the second game map.
According to the fourth aspect, an individual display is provided for each player. Also, each individual display can display each different second game map. Therefore, each player character can freely move to each different second game map. Furthermore, since each display can display various game maps, it is possible to provide a versatile game with a high entertainment value.
In a fifth aspect, the common display control mechanism determines a display range of the first game map so that all player characters located on the first game map can be displayed on the common display (CPU 21 executing step S137).
According to the fifth aspect, the common display displays all player characters located on the first game map. Therefore, all player characters are displayed on at least any of the displays, thereby avoiding inconvenience.
In a sixth aspect, each point on the first game map corresponds to any one point on the second game map. The common display control mechanism generates a predetermined display (150a, 150b) of a player character located on the second game map, at a point on the first game map corresponding to a point on the second game map at which the player character is located (CPU 21 executing step S141).
According to the sixth aspect, by viewing a game image displayed on the common display, it is possible to know the location of the player character on the second game map. Also, the correspondence between the first game map and the second game map is presented to the user, thereby enabling a game image with a high entertainment value to be displayed.
In a seventh aspect, in addition to the player characters, an enemy character can appear on the game maps. Also, each point on the first game map corresponds to any one point on the second game map. A player character located on the first game map can have an influence on any other player character and an enemy character located on the second game map, and a player character located on the second game map can have an influence on any other player character and an enemy character located on the first game map (CPU 21 executing step S125).
According to the seventh aspect, it is possible to provide a game with a high entertainment value in which player characters can have an influence on each other among different game maps.
In an eighth aspect, the game system further includes a plurality of portable game machines (second game machines 30a through 30d) provided to the players. The operating switches included in each of the portable game machines functions as the operating mechanisms, and the LCD display included in each of the portable game machines functions as the display.
According to the eighth aspect, with the use of portable game machines, the game system of the present exemplary embodiments can be easily structured.
A ninth aspect is directed to a computer-readable recording medium for recording a game program for a game system to be played by a plurality of players. This game system includes a plurality of operating mechanisms provided to the players, a plurality of individual displays provided to the players, and common display commonly provided to the players. In the game system, a plurality of player characters appear on game maps, and these player characters are controlled by each corresponding player operating each corresponding operating mechanisms. The game program causes the game system to function as: first game map data storage device which stores data for displaying a first game map; second game map data storage device which stores data for displaying at least one second game map; inter-game-map movement control mechanism which moves the player characters individually between the first game map and the second game map upon satisfaction of a predetermined condition; a common display control mechanism which displays player characters located on the first game map and at least a part of the first game map on the common display; and individual display control mechanism which displays a player character located on the second game map and at least a part of the second game map on individual displays provided to a player corresponding to the player character located on the second game map.
According to the ninth aspect, the effects achieved by the first aspect can also be achieved.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.